


While we're still young

by KitrinaFalcone



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitrinaFalcone/pseuds/KitrinaFalcone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald is a childhood friend of yours and you always had feelings for him. You had to move out of Gotham for a long time. As you come back, you meet him by accident and notice how cold he is towards you, even though he shows you hospitality. You want to find out the reason behind his behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While we're still young

**Author's Note:**

> I did not abandon this work, I'll be continuing it sometime, I just don't know when. My apologies for the delay.

You walk into the streets of Gotham for the first time in an eternity. You take a quick look around; the tall and dark buildings, the steam system filling up the pavement and engulfing those passing by, either head down with hands down their pockets, without a doubt holding to a pocket knife, like their lives depended on it, or dressed in office attire, quickening up their pace, gripping firmly their briefcase or their flip phone, or both. You close your eyes and take a deep breath. The sound of cars, chatters and heels clanking on the sidewalk. A scream for help here and there. “Thief!” one shouts. You smile. You are finally home. 

A hand lands gently on your shoulder. 

“_______?” A soft male voice, calls out. 

You open your eyes and turn around. You cannot believe your eyes. 

“OSWALD!” You exclaim with enthousiasm as you jump in his arms. “I’m so glad to see you. Look at you! Dressed with fine clothes and all. You look great!” 

You can’t hold back your joy. Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. Your one and only childhood friend. You haven’t seen him in years, yet, you thought about him every single day, wondering what he’d become, or if he remember you. You were anxious to return to the city, what if you coudn’t find him? What if something happened to him? Yet, there he was. Standing right in front of you, out of pure luck. 

You notice the tall man with a bronze hand behind him. He’s massive and looks somehow intruigued by you. Probably wondering who you are. Oswald’s features seems surprised, his thin lips slightly parted. He blinked twice before speaking. 

“________, what a surprise! I thought you were out of Gotham for good.” 

“I just got out of the bus actually. I plan to settle here for a while.” 

His bright green eyes shine and he smiles. 

“Really? Where do you plan to move?” 

“I don’t know yet. I thought about getting a place in Old Gotham, near Cape Carmine, you know. It’s cheaper there.” 

Oswald frowns. 

“It’s cheaper for a reason. It’s not the safest place around town, nor the most luxurious. Haven’t you got anywhere to go to for the night?” 

“why, no. I mean. I just got here. I didn’t really make up any plan. I thought I could hop by and say hello to Gertrud, if you still live at the same place.” 

Oswald’s expression becomes grim. 

“Mother died a few months ago.” He says, his voice getting lower. 

You were shocked. 

“Wha – how?” 

“She was murdered.” 

“I’m… I’m so sorry Oswald… I know how much she meant to you. Your mother was a saint. Come here.” 

You open your arms to welcome him in a comforting embrace. Letting you face sink in his neck. He returns the gesture hesitantly. To you, all those years apart fell the very moment you set eyes on him again. As if time resumed from when you left. But you could feel that, for Oswald, there was gap between you two, for he was the target of all those seasons that passed by : out of sight, out of mind, they say. 

You pull back gently, letting go of him, even though you could have remained there forever. 

“You can spend the night at my place, or as long as you need to find yourself a new home. I have a guest room. And it’s probably safer than any hotel around the corner.” 

“Aww thank you! I’ll owe you one! I missed you so much.” 

He almost grimaced, sending a quick glance at his pet gorilla behind him. Was he embarassed by you? He readjust his suit, lean both hands on his cane and smiles. 

“I have some business to attend. Then Butch will drive you home. It will only take a moment. You can wait in the car.” 

You give him a weak smile. 

“Of course.” 

Butch open the car door in the back and closes it behind you. You can’t help but contemplate the expensive car you are sitting in then you sight travels to your old friend by the window. You notice his abnormal gait. Poor Oswald. He hated being called a Penguin before, but whatever happened to him, now, for sure, he coudn’t escape it. 

What happened while you were gone? There was still so much questions running in your head. Insecurity creeped inside you like a possession. You lower your head, you keep playing with the silver ring of yours, twisting it around your finger so the rich purple gem would gleam under the rare sunlight of Gotham. “Why is he so cold?” you keep repeating yourself. 

You breathe calmly. “It’s been a really long time and he seems like a busy man now. He always said he would become someone in this town…” you mutter, trying to regulate your thoughts.


End file.
